


Open

by Wanderlust14



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian discovers that he has learned some lessons from home better than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I found this tumblr post about Dorian and it inspired me.   
> http://becauseimtheinquisitorthatswhy.tumblr.com/post/105120887328/can-we-just-talk-about-what-an-actual-relationship  
> Basically, it is about how Dorian struggles with public displays of affection because of what he learned at home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited

Trevelyan laughed as Dorian finished his story about a youthful misadventure. He remembered a number of such adventures he had gone on as a child with his brothers. Even though his oldest brother had always been a stick in the mud, even at a young age, he remembered all the times they snuck out of the house or went where they were not supposed to go. Those had been good times, even though the punishments had never been fun afterwards. “Oh Maker, that was like when I was little…” Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Varric and Cassandra having a talk that looked increasingly unpleasant and sighed. “Hang on Dorian.” He said, grabbing Dorian’s hand as he stopped, “I think-”

He was cut off as Dorian pulled his hand away from Trevelyan liked he had burned it. He looked over as Dorian was glancing around them, holding his hand against his chest. He had a look on his face unlike anything Trevelyan had seen yet and it concerned him, “Dorian?”

Dorian looked at him and Trevelyan saw how distressed and, oddly enough, confused he was. Dorian blinked at him and then looked away, “I…excuse me.” He then all but fled without another word.

Trevelyan watched his retreating back with a deep frown. What was that? He looked over and saw Varric and Cassandra looking at him with concerned looks. He smiled at them weakly and with a shrug, approached to see what they were discussing about.

***

Trevelyan sat in his office and looked at the report, but he was unable to concentrate on it. He was not sure what happened earlier with Dorian and he was troubled by that. Dorian had been one to talk about not living a lie, so Trevelyan had assumed that he would be interested in more than just a few secret kisses. Trevelyan smiled slightly, not that they really had been all that secretive, in the library of all places, but they were spur of a very emotional moment and perhaps Dorian did not intend to take it any further than that. Of course, Dorian had not rejected his invitation for a moment alone either, but that had just lead to a few kisses and an uncomfortable feeling in his pants when Dorian had given him that sweet smile and then walked away. He had known things would be different outside of the Circle, but he had assumed that sneaking away with a romantic interest would lead to more than kisses. It always meant that in the Circle when it was so hard to be able to do just that for more than a few minutes. Trevelyan smiled to himself, he really should stop assuming things with Dorian, the young man had confounded him enough times to know better than that. Still, it was shocking the way Dorian had rejected him earlier. 

He took a sip of his wine and then tried to focus again when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Dorian walked in, which surprised Trevelyan, he usually had to seek the other man out. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in here before.” Dorian said as he looked around the room. “You would think the Inquisitor would have a nicer office…at least matching furniture. It would be rather unseemly if any of the important guests came through and saw this.”

Trevelyan fought down a smile. He had noticed that Dorian did this. He would focus on something else until he finally got to the thing that was bothering him and he would get there, eventually. “You would think, but apparently I am next for the nice furniture. Josephine and Cullen got to go first since they actually meet our important guests in their offices. Wine?” Trevelyan asked as he got up and moved to the small table and love seat he had in his room, both of which was old and out of fashion, but functional.

“Have you known me to say no to wine?” Dorian asked as he sat down and accepted the glass with a smile. “Still the office is not bad, though you know I will have to go through that bookcase you have here to see what books are hidden here.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Trevelyan said as he took a sip of the wine, “Though I am pretty sure they are mostly repeats of what we have in the library.”

Dorian looked annoyed, “That figures, you really need to get more books here.”

“Josephine is already working on it.”

Dorian took a sip of wine and then was quiet for a moment. Trevelyan watched him and then sighed, “About earlier…”

“Yes, about that.” Dorian sighed and rubbed the back of his head, “I need to apologize about that. I shouldn’t have reacted like I did and so, I’m sorry.”

Trevelyan frowned, “Dorian, you have nothing to apologize for, if anything I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in some way. I never intended too.”

“I know you didn’t.” Dorian leaned back, “I am…just not used to being physically affectionate with someone in public, even if you could have hardly counted that as being physically affectionate, but even something so small as that touch would never have been tolerated in Tevinter. I did not realize how well I learned those lessons. I’ve been so open about who I am, I never thought I would have this hang up.” Dorian said with a rueful smile. “It was not your fault.” 

“It also isn’t yours.” Trevelyan said, “Besides, being open about who you are and being comfortable with something physical can be two completely different things." Trevelyan took a sip of his wine, "Anyway, I want you to be comfortable and while I cannot guarantee that I won’t slip, I will try to refrain from it.”

“Please don’t,” Dorian said, “I... appreciated it afterwards. I just need to get to use to the idea that such things are allowed down here.”

Trevelyan nodded, “Of course, we can take it slow, though if I make you uncomfortable, you will have to tell me.”

Dorian smiled, “Don’t worry about that. When haven’t I made my complaints known?”

Trevelyan chuckled, “True.”

Dorian took a sip of his wine, but Trevelyan could see he was still not relaxed. “Aren’t you concerned about how others are going to react, seeing you being physically affectionate with another man? I mean, I know people are aware that you prefer men, but knowing it and seeing it are different.”

Trevelyan looked at him and gave him a little smile, “Honestly, no. It is normal enough down here to see two men walking arm in arm and fairly few people react badly to it. I am not about to stick my hand down your pants in front of the court-”

“A pity.”

Trevelyan gave him a grin, since he knew Dorian did not mean that, “But, a little bit of affection is not going to bother anyone who matters. Besides, if there is anything about you that is going to bother people, it is the Tevinter part, not the man part and since I am not bothered by the Tevinter part, I am certainly not going to give up the man part to make other people happy.”

Dorian chuckled, but he clearly got what Trevelyan was trying to say, “I think I can understand that.” 

Trevelyan gave him a smile, “I figured, you are an intelligent man.”

Dorian held out his glass and he clinked it gently.


	2. Holding Hands

Trevelyan and Dorian were working in his office. Since Dorian's first visit, the man had developed a fondness for squirreling away the books he was working with in Trevelyan’s office, quickly turning it into a miniature library with books covering his table and desk, and piled on his floor. Dorian said people kept walking off with the books he needed to use and the crows were grating after a while. Trevelyan believed what he said about the crows, but questioned how many people were walking off with literature on ancient Tevinter, arcane spells, and whatever else peaked Dorian’s interest that day. However, if it meant getting to spend more time with Dorian, he was not about to question it. There was knock on the door and he bid the person to enter. Josephine and Leliana walked in.

“Inquisitor,” Josephine said and then looked startled to see Dorian there, “Oh, excuse me, I hope I am not disturbing you.”

Dorian said with a smile, “Not at all, though if you need me to leave...”

Leliana shook her head, "That won't be necessary."

“What can I do for you?” Trevelyan asked as he and Dorian got up for the two women and fetched new seats.

“I was hoping I could discuss with you some of the nobles that are coming tomorrow. Lord and Lady Boniface are particularly…tricky guests, but they are vital to getting more support in Orlais and several of our key supply routes cross through their lands.”

“Plus, I heard some rumors about them that needs to be discussed.” Leliana said with a light smile that could mean the rumors were either very dangerous or just very useful. 

“I see.” Trevelyan said with a sigh. 

“If they are so important and...tricky, Leliana, perhaps you could warn Sera about trying to play tricks on them. She... respects you more than just about anyone else here.” Dorian said, “I could see them being prime target for her.”

Leliana smiled, “I believe the word you are looking for is fear, but I’d be happy too.”

Dorian laughed at that and Josephine started to flip through her reports. Trevelyan fought down a sigh. While he did enjoy some politics, he found the dealing of people’s quarks could be extremely draining and frustrating. He was trying to stop an ancient dark spawn god monster and for some reason, everyone felt the need to drag their feet and cause problems. He could not understand why people could not be more like his companions, willing to stop what they were doing and actually help him with the problems he was facing without causing trouble, well, more trouble or at least not be a complete hindrance to what they were doing.

He must have looked at frustrated as he felt when Josephine told him the couple’s opinions on mages for he felt a calloused hand touch the top of his own. The first time he touched Dorian’s hand, it had surprised him with how rough they were, even if it should not have since he had many callouses of his own from his staffs, but he had just assumed that Dorian’s hands would be as soft as any other scholars' or nobles'. They were not, though, they were the hands of a man who has lived a challenging life and he actually really appreciate that sign of how much Dorian has done in his life. 

He was surprised that Dorian was reaching out to him like this, considering the conversation they had the other day, but he would gratefully take Dorian’s attempt at baby steps. He turned his hand over, threading their fingers together. He glanced at Dorian who was sitting stiffly while staring resolutely ahead at Josephine who was reading from her reports. He saw the way Leliana looked at him, with that gentle amused smile, and figured she must have heard what happened in the garden. As far as he could tell, she knew more about what was going on in Skyhold than anyone else. He gave her a little smile and then focused back on the conversation.

As the conversation continued, Trevelyan noticed as Dorian slowly began to relax, his posture softening as he began to laugh and smile more naturally and even acknowledge the hand he was holding with light squeezes. It pleased Trevelyan tremendously to see Dorian being able to relax and act like his normal self while touching Trevelyan in front of others. Of course, Leliana and Josephine were an easy pair to start with. They were both very good at reading a situation, diplomatic enough not to make a big deal about something Dorian was uncomfortable about, and he never got the sense from either one that they disapproved of the fact Dorian was also a man. If anything, some of the vibes he got from the women gave him the sense they may be more understanding than most. 

Soon, Leliana and Josephine had told him what he needed to know and while he had no doubt that his guests were going to be a headache, at least they could be a useful headache and would be manageable. He escorted Leliana and Josephine to his door, but before departing Leliana leaned up and whispered in his ear, “You are sweet together.”

He gave Leliana a smile and mouthed thank you. Judging from the way Josephine was smiling, she was thinking a similar thing. He gave both women a wink which had them chuckling and closed the door.

“Well, that was informative.” Dorian said as he finished moving the chairs back and returned to the couch. 

Trevelyan flopped down beside him, “Indeed, they are going to be pains in the arse, though.”

“Most of them are.” Dorian said with a smile. 

Trevelyan nodded, “That is very true.” He leaned over and gave Dorian a peck on his cheek, before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “At least we will have Lady Vivienne here to help control them.”

Dorian snorted, his cheeks flushed slightly, but he leaned against him, “Vivienne will run circles around them, don’t worry. If there is one thing Vivienne is good at, it is controlling Orlesian nobility, though, don't tell her I said that.”

“I wouldn't dream of it.” They turned back to their readings as they cuddled on the couch and Trevelyan felt very content with life.


	3. Hugging

“Getting our Commander into trouble?” Trevelyan asked as he approached Dorian and Cullen while they chatted on one of the walls of Skyhold. 

It had always surprised him just how well Cullen and Dorian got along. He knew Dorian was a friendly man, but he was pretty much the opposite of Cullen in almost every way. Still, it pleased him to see them together. Dorian did not have many friends among the people in Skyhold and he could just imagine how difficult it was for the other man, even though Dorian would never say anything about it. At least with Cullen, he knew Dorian would have an honorable and loyal friend.

Dorian gave him a welcoming smile, “Naturally, it is what I do best.”

Cullen looked exasperated at Dorian, “No, of course not. Is there something I can help you with, Your Worship.”

Trevelyan fought down a sigh, he hated that title. He was not even all that religious and being called that made his skin crawl. Plus, it was frustrating that Cullen was so insistent on formalities with him, even after that chess match. Because of his position, he did not have many people he could consider a friend and he wished Cullen to be one. “No, no, I was just walking through.”

“Commander, no need to be so formal,” Dorian said, leaning against the wall. “His Lordship, Inquisitor Trevelyan would be fine.”

Trevelyan chuckled and Cullen gave him another look, though Trevelyan saw his lip twitch upward. “Is that what you call him?”

“Of course not," Dorian said and he looked rather please with himself, "I call him Maxi.”

Trevelyan made a disgusted face and Dorian laughed and even Cullen smiled, “Sweet Maker, you can call me Maxwell or even Max, wretched name that it is, just not Maxi.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Dorian said, putting his arm around Trevelyan, “I think Maxi is a splendid name, but we could always go with the proper Tevene name of Maximus. Now that is the name of a commander of armies.”

“No,” Trevelyan said giving Dorian a flat look, “And you can’t convince me otherwise.”

“Are you sure? I can be very convincing.” Dorian said with a grin.

“Umm, I can…go…if you want to convince him.” Cullen said, his face red.

Dorian stared at him for a long moment before let out a loud laugh, “Andraste’s knickers, Commander, I didn’t even mean it like that! Someone has a dirty mind.”

Cullen’s face went redder and he sputtered. Trevelyan laughed as well, “Dorian, stop teasing the poor man.”

“But it is so much fun.”

Cullen shot him an annoyed look, “I don’t know why I put up with you. Inquisitor, Pavus, I need to…get some work done.”

With that Cullen fled and Trevelyan and Dorian exchanged looks before laughing again. “You are terrible to him, Dorian.”

“Oh I know, I tease him too much, but it is just so easy.” Dorian gave him a wink, “Beside, he needs someone to get him to relax a little bit. He has too much on his shoulders.”

“Don’t we all.” Trevelyan gave him a look as Dorian kept his arm around his waist. “You are comfortable around him.”

Dorian glanced at him and shrugged, “It is his fault. He was the one who brought us up first.”

“Oh?”

Dorian smiled, “It was rather sweet as he got all red and stuttered as he asked.” Dorian got a faraway look in his eyes, “He wanted to make sure I understand that life in the Circles in the South were different from what I was used to and told me some of the differences. He never actually brought up the courting bit, but he was trying to help us.” There was something else as well, but Trevelyan did not pry. It was clearly a good thing.

Trevelyan raised eyebrow, “Cullen was giving out courting advice?”

Dorian laughed, “I know! I thought I was hearing things. It was brilliant. He is a sweet man, though.”

“Oh? Should I be jealous?”

Dorian gave him a grin, “Perhaps, he is a rather handsome man.”

“Well, that is true.” Trevelyan said thoughtfully.

“Oh? Now should I be jealous?” Dorian teased him.

“You brought it up first.” Trevelyan looked down at the garden, “Since I deprived you of your companion, perhaps we could take a stroll around the garden?”

Dorian gave him a fond look, “Yes, that would be lovely.”

Dorian removed his arm from around Trevelyan and while Trevelyan was disappointed with the lost, he understood. It would be rather strange, walking around like that, but he also knew Dorian was not ready for it. He gave Dorian's hand a soft squeeze and Dorian smiled at him. He would rather spend more time with Dorian and not be touched than less time for a few brief moments of contact. Dorian started to tell him a tale of Sera's latest prank and Trevelyan relaxed and enjoyed the afternoon with him.


	4. Peck on the Cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a negative portrayal of Bull.

“And then I released the custard. Oh you should have seen them run.” Sera said laughing while the people around the table laughed as well.

“That was brilliant Buttercup, but I have to tell you this one time with Isabela.” Varric said and then launched into another story.

Varric was the best storyteller at the table, there could be little doubt about that, but Trevelyan had to give Sera credit, her stories were never predictable. Of course, part of that came from the fact she was never predictable, but that was another matter entirely. He felt Dorian give his hand a little squeeze under the table and he squeezed it back. It had been a couple of months since Dorian began working through his discomfort at being physically affectionate in public and he has come far. Dorian was never going to be one slobbering over his partner and Trevelyan was completely fine with that. He actually appreciated Dorian’s discretion, but he did like the fact little touches in public no longer made him uncomfortable either. He had also noticed that as Dorian grew more comfortable with the touches, he was also more confident about the relationship itself. He had gone from shrugging Cassandra off about the relationship to teasing Blackwall about it.

“Then Ander actually dropped his staff in shock.”

“Your friend had poor form.” Dorian said and Trevelyan nodded his agreement, “It is basic training, never drop your staff in battle.”

“Well, not everyone is quite as skilled at handling staffs as you are Dorian.” Bull said with a smile and Blackwall and Varric chuckled while Sera looked a bit puzzled.

Dorian immediately picked up on the innuendo and looked annoyed. Trevelyan knew that Bull’s jokes about his preferences annoyed him at times and this was not the first time that night Bull had commented on it. “Bull, that is enough.” Trevelyan said coldly. 

“Ah, keep your pants on Boss, everyone knows who's staff he is handling.”

“Oh, you mean penis.” Sera said.

Bull gave her a look, “Yes, thank you for explaining the joke.”

“I am serious, Iron Bull, enough with those jokes.”

“Maxwell,” Dorian said quietly, but Bull interrupted him.

“Someone has lost their sense of humor.”

Dorian’s jaw clenched and Trevelyan’s eyes narrowed on him. “Iron Bull, I am tired of watching you harass him about the fact he likes men. You don't make comments to me about my staff handling or Cassandra and her ability with a sword, but Andraste's knickers, you never fucking let off about him and men. I like men too and your jokes are pissing me off.”

Iron Bull gaped at him, “I fuck men too, you know.”

“It doesn’t change that you come across as a proper arsehole and I am done tolerating these sort of jokes.” Trevelyan said.

“Dorian, does this bother you?” Iron Bull asked, looking at him.

"You know I don't like your jokes." Dorian shrugged, “I’ve put up with worse though, you hardly bother me.”

Bull said, “I…uh…didn’t realize.”

“Right.”

A quiet settled over the table and Blackwall stood up, “Shall I get another round?”

“I’ll come with you.” Sera said springing from her seat. “Come on Bull.”

The three of them left the table and Trevelyan looked at Dorian, “Are you alright?”

“You didn’t need to bring that up. I was fine.” Dorian said giving him a look and then sighed “And now things are going to be awkward and we will need to find other people to drink with. I don't need you being my knight, maker knows what people already think about me using you.”

Trevelyan felt a little guilty. He knew Dorian would not be pleased by him standing up for him in this way, but at the same time, he was glad he finally told Bull off for those jokes. It had frustrated him listening to those jokes and not being able to do anything because Dorian was determined to not burden him. “They will get over it, pretty quickly, knowing that group.” Trevelyan said with a sheepish smile, “And trust me, that was as much for you as it was for me. I don't particularly appreciate Bull’s jokes either.”

“Besides, it is what friends do for each other.” Varric said.

“Tell off the people bothering them?”

“Yes,” Varric said giving him a wink, “or give bribes to make sure certain groups leave them alone, either or. Trust me Sparkler, people would think worse of our Inquisitor if he tolerated disrespect towards you or any of us. Now, if you two will excuse me, I got to take a piss.”

He wandered off and Dorian looked at his back, “Why do people always feel the need to inform others of that?”

“It is the alcohol.”

Dorian chuckled, “Probably.” Dorian leaned against him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” He muttered.

“Anything for you.” Trevelyan whispered back as Dorian pulled away his cheeks flushed.

Cassandra and Leliana walked into the tavern at that point and Trevelyan waved them over with a smile. For Dorian, he would happily be his knight or better yet, his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Bull and Dorian is very controversial (look at the comments already), but that is the way I feel and while I am not interested in insulting Bull or his fans, sometimes my work will touch upon it, particularly with a Romanced Dorian. I'd rather not have the debate happen here, so if you disagree, I am sorry, but I hope you will finish reading this fic (last chapter is finished and will be up soon).


	5. Love

Trevelyan went up to his quarters and found Dorian sitting in his chair reading a book. Trevelyan smiled at the sight of him, so caught up in whatever he was reading that he did not hear Trevelyan enter. He gazed at Dorian for a few quiet moments, admiring his quiet strength in the well-defined, but not bulging muscles, his handsome face, and elegant clothes with that missing shoulder that proved far too distracting. It made Trevelyan wish he actually had any skill in the fine arts, to be able to preserve moments like this. Not to mention, he just liked finding Dorian in his room. Dorian sitting there like he belonged and if things kept progressing like they did, perhaps it would be as much his rooms as it was Trevelyan’s. 

“I was hoping to find you here.” Trevelyan said, smiling as Dorian stiffened and looked up at him.

“Yes, well, I needed to talk to you about what happened earlier.”

Dorian looked so uncomfortable and Trevelyan could not help but to tease him a little bit as he sat down on the arm of chair, “Earlier, was this before you kissed me in front of Mother Giselle or after?”

Dorian gave him a look, but he saw his lips twitch, “Is that what we are calling it now? Before Mother Giselle and After Mother Giselle?” What would that be BMG and AMG?”

“I do believe so and it is a moment worthy of notice, you did shock her to silence.”

“Yes, well, I am sure that didn’t last long. I am sure she is already crowing about the evil magister who would be so barbaric as to kiss the Inquisitor in front of her.”

Trevelyan smiled, “Dorian if she goes around telling people you kissed me, even in front of her, I am pretty sure no one will care. Of course, you kiss me, we have sex, regularly, and it isn’t like you hide when the servants come in the morning. Besides, everyone who knows you knows you aren’t an evil magister, you are an evil Altus mage who tempts the Inquisitor into committing such blasphemy.”

Dorian laughed at that and then sighed, “I am being ridiculous, aren’t I?”

“No, Amator, you are still getting used to the fact such things are allowed. I know how difficult it is.”

Dorian gave him a soft look at the name, “Oh?”

“Circles, remember? For months, every time I had to use the privy, I would catch myself looking for the Templar to alert.”

“You had to tell the Templars before you went to privy?”

“Yep, they had to know where we were at all times and they didn’t want one of us running off and preforming blood magic while the Templar in the classroom thought we were in the privy and the privy Templar did not know we were coming.”

“Maker, I don’t know how you lived like that.” 

“Now that I don’t, I question it myself.”

Dorian was quiet for a moment, “But what a position that was, being the privy Templar. Of all the dreams and aspirations these young people have of doing the Maker’s Will and hunting down dangerous apostates and one of them ends up standing in the privy and making sure that all you do in there is take a shit.”

Trevelyan laughed, “They take turns, but I’d ask Cullen about it, I bet he knows the joys of privy duty.”

Dorian’s grin turned quite wicked, “I adore you, Amatus.”

Trevelyan snorted, “If I’d known I’d get such sweet words for giving you things to torment the Commander with, I would have done so sooner.”

“Is there more?”

“Ask him what his joining ritual was and not the official one.”

“This sounds like it could be trouble.”

“I am sure it was.” Trevelyan said with a wink.

Dorian laughed, “You play the sweet, righteous, honorable man to your adoring public, but my goodness, you can be quite wicked, teasing your Commander so.”

“I haven’t done anything, Dorian, you are the one who is going to be teasing the Commander so. I am absolutely innocent.”

“Is that true?” Dorian said, taking a fist full of his shirt and pulling him closer.

“Yes.” Trevelyan replied and then kissed him, deeply.

“You don’t kiss like someone who is completely innocent.” Dorian said, pulling away slightly.

“Haven’t you heard? A wicked, wicked, magister has seduced the Inquisitor.” Trevelyan said in a hush voice.

“Really?” Dorian asked, leaning forward. 

“Yes, I heard the evil mage kissed the Inquisitor in the garden in full view of a Revered Mother. From what I heard, it was a most sinful sight, though the Inquisitor seemed to enjoyed it.” Trevelyan stroked his cheek.

“What a shame, I heard such good things about this Inquisitor fellow.” Dorian said with a smirk.

“Oh? Like what?” Trevelyan asked as he perched on Dorian’s lap.

“Well, I heard he is a handsome man with a nice smile.” Dorian said, putting his arms around Trevelyan, keeping him from pulling away.

“For some reason, I doubt that.” Trevelyan said, touching the scar that marred his lips. 

Dorian kissed it, “It’s true.”

Trevelyan kissed him back and kiss quickly grew heated. “Don’t you want to hear what else I heard about the Inquisitor?” Dorian eventually asked after a few minutes.

Trevelyan thought for a moment, “Maybe in a little while, first, I have a few other things I want to hear you say.”

Dorian laughed, “You are terrible.”

“And you love it.” 

Dorian stiffened for a moment and Trevelyan fought down a smile, he already knew, it was the main reason Dorian would try so hard at something he was uncomfortable with. Dorian relaxed again as Trevelyan got off his lap and then pulled him into his arms. Trevelyan gazed into Dorian’s soft, warm, grey eyes. Dorian may never say it, but he knew how Dorian felt and he was fairly sure that Dorian knew his feelings as well. Dorian smiled deepened and he leaned up and kissed Trevelyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life got busy and I didn't like what I originally wrote, but I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I really enjoyed writing it and I am so thankful for all the kudos and comments I got on it!
> 
> Also, Amator means male lover.


End file.
